


Shrooms At The Dentist

by buzzedbee20



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dentist Visit, Dethklokian Antics, Drugs, Gen, Humor, Pickles is not that smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles tries to "enhance" his dental experience...Just a short drabble I scratched out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrooms At The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pickles, or Dethklok. But ohhh If I did…  
> Summary: Pickles tries to “enhance” his dental experience

The longer he sat, the more he started to think that this might not have been the best idea. He tried to remember where he was, but the only conclusion he could come to was, wherever he was, he was high as balls. Above him there was a pale green light illuminating the area. He wanted to sit up, but noticed that he was laid flat on his back, and was strapped down by some strange colored sheet held together by huge teeth. He was too high for this, and he knew it. Hopefully something would happen soon to help him plan his escape. Unfortunately, for Pickles, something did happen. A beast in a mask invaded his line of sight, wielding a crab with way more legs than normal. 

“Are you ready for your cleaning Pickles?”

The beast said, and the crab clicked and began to move as the thing got closer to his face. He screamed, and thrashed against the tooth restraints. He managed to kick the crab and make it attack the beast instead of him. He seized his opportunity and made a break for it. When he got sober again, he would tell himself, “never do shrooms before going to the dentist.”


End file.
